


Before the Thunder

by LighteningDancer



Series: Ocotoberfest [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fun times at Namimori Middle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LighteningDancer/pseuds/LighteningDancer
Summary: Lambo gets into these situations all the time. In fact this is pretty much par for the course.Octoberfest: Lightning





	Before the Thunder

Lambo wanted grape candy.

If he was being selfish, and to be honest he was pretty selfish most of the time, then all he had to do was text Alex that he was out of his favorite snack. Within minutes the man would be at his classroom door with handfuls of Lambo’s favorite treat, no questions asked.

Then again he wasn't at his normal school and he was supposed to be trying to keep a low profile. That seemed to be a lost cause however.

Twelve days ago the fifteen year old Lightning had finally, FINALLY, been able to convince Tsuna-nii that it would be okay to go to Japan alone. And three days ago he had his first day off school at Namimori Middle as a third year.

Okay, okay, he's not really alone. He's living at Tsuna-nii’s old house with Mama and Baka-Iemitsu, so it's not like he's at a strangers ’ house, or as mentioned alone. The two of them may have left for their like tenth or eleventh honeymoon earlier this morning but he's still not alone. Tsuna-nii had sent over not only a driver but a personal assistant who wasn't an assistant really. Well he would do things Lambo asked, like bring him grape candy, but he was also one of Vongola’s best body guards.

Which is why he was here, to protect Lambo.

Not that Lambo needed protection! He was Tsuna-nii’s Lightning and he could take of himself! Alex was just there in case of emergencies, not that there would ever be one.

But Lambo was getting sidetracked. He shouldn't be thinking about why he was here or who was here with him. All that mattered was that he was out of candy!

So could anyone really blame him when he let out a sigh? It's not his fault that it happened to be just when his teacher was finishing a thought! And it's certainly not his fault that it was quite loud and sounded very unhappy! Sighs are a mark of unhappiness and he was really really sad that he had no more candy!

“Bovino-san would you care to explain why you're so melancholy to the class?”

Well, shit.

Lambo wanted to state, for the record, that anything said or done after this point is once again not his fault. He had been well behaved! All he had done was zone out a little bit and sigh because he wanted a snack! Neither of which is a crime.

“Not really sensei. You can keep teaching.” See! Look what he did! He didn't talk back or try and start anything! He. Was. Being. Nice.

Apparently the teacher wasn't getting the picture though.

“Well then I'm sure that you can pick up from where I left off in the reading?”

Was that…? Was that a fucking sneer on this dudes face? C’mon now that's just not cool bro. Not cool at all!

Looking down at the book on his desk Lambo admitted he had no fucking clue where they were, like at all. This was only English after all and Lambo had been forced to become fluent by the time he had been ten. He didn't need to learn what he already knew!

“Sorry sensei, I wasn't really paying attention as I'm already fluent in English, but you can continue the lesson.” Look at Lambo acting so adult and diffusing the situation! Take that Hayato-nii with his fucking silver hair and know it all glasses!

This of course had whispers sparking up all over the classroom. The rich new student, and of course he's rich didn't you see him he dropped off in that nice car and see that man in the suit wait for him at the gate when school gets let out, is now also fluent in English! That makes at least three languages because he said he came from Italy and you have to know the language of the place where your from!

“Wow. He's smart and rich and handsome!”

“How many other languages do you think he speaks?”

“Do you think he'd help me study? I really don't understand English!”

“He has to have a girlfriend, right? No one in their right mind would turn him down!”

“I'm going to ask him if he wants to go to karaoke with us later!”

“Man this guy is like the complete opposite of Dame-Tsuna!”

Ah- yes. That.

Apparently Tsuna-nii had become a Namimori MIddle LEGEND. And not like the good kind but the bad kind.

The first time Lambo heard it mentioned it was in passing and it had come as a shock to hear someone say, “dude, don't be such a Dame-Tsuna!”

Like what the actual fuck?

But once again Lambo was good and only asked what the other had meant when he called his friend that, which lead to a list of escapades supposedly done by this guy like ten years ago called Dame-Tsuna. Some of the stories Lambo knew were real because he may have only been five but he had in fact seen some of these acts with his own eyes. Others however he knew were total fabrications, or at least for Tsuna-nii’s sake he really really hoped they weren't real.

And you know Lambo for the most part wasn't that bothered by it, there was only a small feeling of wanting to electrocute them all, and the feeling was easily contained. He was a guardian after all and he could actually attack everyone who talked bad about his Sky. Well I mean, he could, but that kind of thing was pretty frowned upon unless it like another Sky or Boss talking shit. In those situations he was expected to stand his own, but that's not what was going on so he kept his mouth shut. These were just civilian kids who had no clue who they were talking about.

It still rubbed him like a million kinds of wrong though. The only person who was allowed to call Tsuna-nii that was Reborn and that's only because it's more of a nickname than anything and the guy is like his brothers dad so Lambo wasn't going to fight it.

“Well,” the teacher called above the cacophony “if you are so fluent you can start the second paragraph on page 56!” The smug look never led his fucking face, like he had caught Lambo in a lie or some shit.

“Okay.” Lambo replied before clearing his throat before speaking in perfect, though slightly accented, English. “Most famously, Poe completely transformed the genre of the horror story with his masterful tales of psychological depth and insight not envisioned in the genre before his time and scarcely seen in it since. Stories like “The Tell-Tale Heart,” “The Cask of Amontillado,” “The Pit and the Pendulum,” “The Masque of the Red Death,” and “The Fall of the House of Usher” reveal Poe’s talent at its height.”

The class watched on in awe as the teachers face became slowly more and more displeased. It was almost starting to turn the same color as Lambos favorite grape candy, which was an insult to the food to be honest.

“That's enough! Honda you pick up where he left off!” The teacher interjected stopping Lambo from continuing which, hell yeah, no more reading.

For the next five or so minutes everything was quiet and Lambo was left once more to bemoan the fact that he was without his favorite candy. Then he felt it.

He felt his Sky.

Which he shouldn't because Tsuna-nii and everyone else were supposed to be in Italy, except maybe Kyoya-nii who may have come by to check in on Namimori at some point the night before. But as Lambo stretched out his flames to try and feel Tsuna-nii he also felt Hayato-nii and Takeshi-nii which probably meant that they were all really there. And they felt close.

Lambo didn't think for a second once he kind of, sorta, pinpointed their location. He stood up ramrod straight knocking this chair into the desk behind him. He didn't even care about the outraged yelp from his classmate behind him or the screech of his teacher to sit down as he threw open the window next to his desk, because of course he had the window seat. It only took him about two seconds to spot the trio walking g towards the school, he had originally looked farther out but they were closer than he origally thought.

“Nii-sans up here!” He yelled literally beyond giving any more fucks about his class.

“Brothers? He has brothers?”

“Oh my god what if they're hot too!”

“How many do you think there are?”

“Seriously can we get back to the lesson? I'm so going to fail if we don't!”

“Who cares about grades I want to see the boys! No wait I bet they're men!”

And then of course his teacher was yelling at them all to sit down because the other students near the window had stood up and started looking prompting everyone to get out their chairs and join him. Not that he minded, he had far more important concerns like laughing at Hayato-nii’s face whenever he called him his brother. And calling out his hellos with a few mentioned words about how he was already out of grape candy.

“Lambo come on down and have lunch with us!” Takeshi-nii yelled back, smile ever present on his face.

“We may have gone overboard and brought all of you favorites, including some candy!” Tsuna-nii added, because of course they had. Lambo knew he was fucking spoiled because of things like this.

“Sure! I'll be right down!” Lambo called out only to be stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. Looking back his teacher was there with a stern look on their face.

“Sit. Down. Now.” They said their voice as hard as ice.

“Yeah, thanks but no thanks!” The young Lightning replied as he shrugged their hand off and jumped out the second story window.

There were immediately screams of terror and horror from his classmates, a wild yell of anger from Hayato-nii, a boisterous laugh from Takeshi-nii and a soft laugh and smile from Tsuna-nii.

After all it only takes a moment for Lightening to strike, quick and brilliant and beautiful. And in this case, a little wild too. Especially considering that he landed right on Hayato-nii who had been too busy screaming to move, but oh well. Lambo was with family and that's what mattered.

Oh and running away from an angry Storm with small explosives, that was now pretty up there on the important things that matter list.

But that's just the Vongola with Lambo around.

 

 

 

 


End file.
